youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ElrubiusOMG
Rubén Doblas Gundersen (born ) better known online as elrubiusOMG, elrubius, or Rubius, is a Spanish YouTuber that makes gameplays, skits and vlogs. He is currently the second most subscribed Spanish speaking YouTuber behind HolaSoyGerman. Elrubius currently has over 34.7 million subscribers on his main channel, and is the 18th most subscribed YouTube channel of all time overall, peaking at fourth from September 5 to October 11 of 2017, which was his highest rank on YouTube overall. ElrubiusOMG received YouTube's diamond play button for reaching 10 million subscribers, being the first YouTuber from Spain to receive it. He is still the most subscribed YouTuber from Spain today. In 2016, he was named "YouTuber of the Year" at the first Play Awards Ceremony celebrated in his Native country of Spain. The Start Rubén started his first channel in 2006, with his original channel named "elrubius". On there, he did Skyrim gameplay, but was forced to stop to use this channel, because of copyright claims. Later in 2011 he opened his second channel "elrubiusOMG", with Skyrim gameplay again, other gameplays, along with skits and vlogs. He had a decent and growing following, nearing his first one million subscribers in late 2012. Increasing Popularity In 2013, he started to do chat roulette videos and occasionally some Omegle videos. Elrubius, due to these things as well as making a music video that went viral gained many subscriptions. He is still one of the fastest growing YouTubers of all time, the most he has gained being nearly a million subscribers in a single month. He currently gets 700 thousand subscribers a month and as well has one of the most video viewed and fastest growing video viewed YouTube channels in the world with over 6 billion views, gaining 100 million views a month. Addition to his YouTube channel, Elrubius also has a following on other social media, most of his followers being viewers of his YouTube channel. Aside having YouTube's eighth most subscribed channel, peaking at fourth, he also has the fifth most retweeted post on Twitter with over 1.42 million retweets, peaking at third, making him the YouTuber with most retweeted tweet. Subscriber Feud With TaylorSwiftVEVO On November 21, 25 and 26, TaylorSwiftVEVO surpassed elrubiusOMG for the fifth most subscribed spot before he took the sixth most subscribed spot back (YouTube Spotlight had surpassed both channels by this time) on December 18, all instances because he uploaded a video on or around the same day Taylor Swift's VEVO channel surpassed him. However, on January 14, 2018, TaylorSwiftVEVO surpassed elrubiusOMG, just two days after her music video for her Reputation single "End Game" featuring Ed Sheeran and Future was released on the channel. elrubiusOMG surpassed Taylor Swift's VEVO channel back on February 23, 2018 after his upload schedule increased some. TaylorSwiftVEVO surpassed elrubiusOMG once again on March 15, 2018 but was again surpassed by elrubiusOMG on March 20, 2018. He now has the eighth most subscribed channel, after surpassing YouTube Spotlight on January 23, 2018, being surpassed by Ed Sheeran on January 30, 2018, and being surpassed by Dude Perfect on March 8, 2018. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: February 15, 2013 *2 million subscribers: May 15, 2013 *3 million subscribers: August 7, 2013 *4 million subscribers: October 28, 2013 *5 million subscribers: January 2, 2014 *6 million subscribers: February 25, 2014 *7 million subscribers: May 17, 2014 *8 million subscribers: August 20, 2014 *9 million subscribers: November 19, 2014 *10 million subscribers: February 3, 2015 *11 million subscribers: April 14, 2015 *12 million subscribers: June 18, 2015 *13 million subscribers: August 13, 2015 *14 million subscribers: October 9, 2015 *15 million subscribers: December 11, 2015 *16 million subscribers: January 26, 2016 *17 million subscribers: March 17, 2016 *18 million subscribers: May 9, 2016 *19 million subscribers: June 27, 2016 *20 million subscribers: August 17, 2016 *21 million subscribers: October 9, 2016 *22 million subscribers: December 10, 2016 *23 million subscribers: February 7, 2017 *24 million subscribers: April 18, 2017 *25 million subscribers: July 18, 2017 *26 million subscribers: October 19, 2017 *27 million subscribers: January 9, 2018 *28 million subscribers: March 16, 2018 *29 million subscribers: May 2, 2018 *30 million subscribers: July 1, 2018 *31 million subscribers: September 29, 2018 *32 million subscribers: November 7, 2018 *33 million subscribers: January 10, 2019 *34 million subscribers: March 5, 2019 *35 million subscribers: June 21, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: August 31, 2014 *2 billion views: June 7, 2015 *3 billion views: December 27, 2015 *4 billion views: July 8, 2016 *5 billion views: February 19, 2017 *6 billion views: November 21, 2017 *7 billion views: October 25, 2018 Collaborations He has well have had guests stars appear in his videos such as American actors Matt Damon and Jennifer Lawrence and fellow Spanish YouTubers, Fernanfloo and JuegaGerman. On top of that, he was one of the main creators of the "YT Battle Royale" series in 2018, which features Rubius playing in a 100-YouTuber tournament of Fortnite: Battle Royale. Other Success ElrubiusOMG is one of the richest YouTubers on the platform. Biblography Filmography Notes: *Elrubius was also a director in Torrente 5 and La otra película. es:ElRubiusOMG de:ElrubiusOMG 'This page was created by HanselElGato on December 3, 2016. ' Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Spanish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Norwegian YouTubers